


An Introduction to Chemistry for Biology Students: 9th Edition

by audreyii_fic



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Cuckolding, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Open Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audreyii_fic/pseuds/audreyii_fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth has a thing for Kim, and Jared doesn't mind. Unapologetic crack!smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Introduction to Chemistry for Biology Students: 9th Edition

_**An Introduction to Chemistry for Biology Students: 9th Edition** _

  
  
  
  
The perfect storm of events that led to Seth's deflowering at the hands (and other notable soft parts) of Jared's imprint began, as such things often do, with beer.  
  
  
It should be noted that beer (that well-praised social lubricant) was not solely responsible. Quite the contrary; alcohol really only brought into play what had been simmering not so far below the surface for several weeks, due to a variety of fairly uncommon and yet individually harmless circumstances. Such as Jared being a werewolf.  
  
  
One side effect of werewolf-hood was the shared thought processes known colloquially as the Pack-mind. When phased, the musings, images, and memories of one wolf were all open game to the rest -- unless, of course, the wolf wishing to protect his or her memories was in possession of a particularly disciplined consciousness. And while Jared _did_ , in fact, possess many admirable qualities, a disciplined consciousness was not one of them. It was thus that the entire Pack knew in explicit detail that Jared and his imprint Kim enjoyed what would not be considered a run-of-the-mill sex life.  
  
  
("I don't like vanilla," Kim had once said, primly reaching past Emily to take the tub of _Hot Brown Sugar_ ice cream from the supermarket freezer.)  
  
  
Enough details had been shared within the first few months of the initial imprint (which was an entirely unique set of events that do not have much bearing on the current situation, unless one were to ask the opinion of Leah Clearwater, which when it came to the subject of imprints most sensible people did not choose to do. But the story digresses) for any member of the Pack to be able to walk into Kim's bedroom blindfolded and immediately locate her black velvet box of "novelty" toys within no less than fifteen seconds.  
  
  
If this bothered Kim or Jared, they never let on.  
  
  
It _did_ , however, bother the aforementioned Seth Clearwater, who as the youngest member of the Pack (having recently turned fifteen) was suffering under the miserable yolk of unwanted virginity. Such things are bad enough for a teenager made up of approximately seventy-eight percent testosterone (the other twenty-two percent being devoted to the heart, lungs, and marrow needed to create and pump blood to the necessary places for use of the testosterone), but they are worse to degrees of magnitude for a teenager who has no choice but to experience the memories of the sexual escapades of his older, wiser, and (from Seth's reckoning) unfairly _lucky_ brothers. _Particularly_ Jared.  
  
  
It was not, necessarily, that Kim was more attractive than the imprints and/or girlfriends of the other wolves. It was that Jared's memories of her were so _uncomplicated_. Everyone else in the Pack had such frighteningly _emotional_ intercourse (or what have you), usually with an enormous overlay of angst. The sex still seemed to be _good_ , mind, but it certainly didn't have the same appeal as the images of a naked Kim smiling her Mona Lisa smile and sliding her hand into Jared's pants and--  
  
  
Then Seth would phase out with claims of needing to do homework. Which he _would_ do, out of guilt for lying about it. And so that Leah didn't find out, because the only thing worse that having to share a headspace with a bunch of guys who were getting laid when you'd never even gotten to touch a boob was to share a headspace with a bunch of guys who were getting laid AND with your big sister who was of the opinion that you were still eight years old and should _never_ be allowed to touch a boob.  
  
  
Thus being the circumstances in place when Jared, in his parents' basement, drinking a beer with his imprint (who preferred Sprite to Budweiser, in that the higher sugar content of Sprite was better for rinsing the taste of ejaculate from one's palate), happened to say, "Seth's got this _huge_ thing for you."  
  
  
Kim swallowed her mouthful of soda. "Really," she said, as though Jared had remarked on the weather.  
  
  
"Yeah. He thinks he's being clever by doing his homework all the time." Jared chuckled, partly because the whole thing was very funny, and partly because Kim had started scraping her fingernails through his hair and he was ticklish. "But he keeps running off whenever anyone thinks about you."  
  
  
She paused. "Which is how often?"  
  
  
"Uh..."  
  
  
"Right."  
  
  
The simple reason that Jared and Kim never let on whether it bothered them -- everyone knowing the intimate details of their sex life, that is -- was that it _didn't_ bother them. Kim had difficulties with shyness with regards to things such as public speaking, or holding conversations about the entirely-too-complicated interpersonal interactions between the members of the Packs and their respective relationships, or about admitting to her fear of spiders. Sex, however, was not something she was shy about. She felt no particular need to _share_ , but really, the only reason for an individual to be shy about certain subjects was when one was not comfortable with and/or well-versed in said subject.  
  
  
Kim was comfortable with sex. And she was _certainly_ well-versed.  
  
  
And Jared wasn't bothered because, really, nothing _ever_ bothered him.  
  
  
"If he doesn't get laid soon," Jared continued, settling further into the couch and letting Kim move to rubbing his shoulders, "the kid is gonna explode."  
  
  
"Hmm." Kim was quiet for several moments, contemplating the situation. And contemplating Seth, who (in spite of his concerns on the subject) was certainly _worth_ contemplating. "Want me to take care of it?"  
  
  
Jared paused, thought for a few moments, then shrugged. "Can I be there?"  
  
  
"If you'd like."  
  
  
"Cool."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
It was Jared who arranged to get the evening off of patrolling for Seth. He did so by appealing to the Alpha, Sam, from the unimpeachable position of really never asking for anything except little things like this. (Sam, who was not remotely fooled by the "tutoring session" excuse, let it go with a warning that if even the tiniest iota of drama was created by this bullshit then Jared would be Alpha-ordered to act as the therapist for one Jacob Ephraim Black for a minimum of six months.)  
  
  
Seth, on the other hand, did not think to question the "tutoring session" concept. This was for a multitude of reasons: first, he _was_ in fact in serious danger of failing chemistry; second, Kim was well-known for being the most successful academic of any of the Pack's circle; and third, "I'm being lured over to my metaphorical brother's house so that his soul mate can jump my bones just for the hell of it" was simply not a possibility that had come up on his mental radar.  
  
  
Regardless, even if he was of a suspicious nature, Seth would not have questioned an opportunity to spend time with Kim. This was largely because he was still laboring under the belief that Jared was not aware of the fact that he, Seth, was regularly jerking off to images of his, Jared's, girlfriend in the act of performing fellatio. If Seth had suspected such a thing, he would have been heading for Canada instead of a tutoring session.  
  
  
Which, ironically, _was_ intended to be a tutoring session. But, once again, the story digresses.  
  
  
The first hint Seth had that his afternoon might not wind up proceeding according to his pre-conceived notions was when Jared dropped him off at Kim's house and said, "I'm headed to the market, be back in a little while. The condoms are in the nightstand. Later."  
  
  
The second hint was when Seth walked into Kim's bedroom and found that Kim was not technically wearing clothes.  
  
  
That was the point at which Seth dropped his Chemistry book on his foot and broke his left pinky toe. (He didn't notice until three weeks later, when he realized it no longer lined up quite the same way with the rest of his toes.) "Um..."  
  
  
"Hello," Kim said casually -- so casually, in fact, that Seth had the disturbing thought that maybe she was _not_ naked and he was having some kind of waking wet dream, which would just be bad on a multitude of levels. "Haven't seen you around in awhile."  
  
  
"Haven't... um... right. Hi," he said again.  
  
  
Kim smiled her Mona Lisa smile. "Are you all right?" (As a general rule, Kim was a to-the-point sort of girl and not given to an excess of unnecessary teasing or tormenting. She did, however, have limits, and a fifteen-year-old boy suffering from hormonal Blue Screen of Death exceeded them.)  
  
  
"Fine," Seth said. "I'm fine. I have homework. Are you fine?"  
  
  
"I'm fine too," said Kim, "and we should get started on the Chemistry."  
  
  
Seth decided that unless he was given some clear indication that Kim was _aware_ she was naked, it would be best not to mention it while he tried to come up with a good escape plan that involved him being at least six blocks away before Jared returned to find... this. "Um. I have homework."  
  
  
"Yes, you said." Kim stepped forward and picked up the dropped and now dented copy of _An Introduction to Chemistry for Biology Students: 9th Edition,_ and when she bent over, Seth picked up on what his wolf-senses and testosterone automatically registered as the scent of the vaginal secretions brought on by arousal -- or, to put it in layman's terms, he realized that Kim was wet.  
  
  
Kim placed the book back into his nerveless hands. "When did you start having trouble?"  
  
  
Seth's intended response of _The first day of class_ emerged from his mouth in a formless, inarticulate squeak.  
  
  
"I see," said Kim, her tone as though Seth had just imparted great wisdom and insight unto the world. "Better start at the beginning, then." She motioned to the twin bed, which was made neatly and covered by a down comforter patterned by delicate violets. Seth found it to be extraordinarily deceptive. Nonetheless, he sat, because a person older and possessing of twice as much confidence and control would also have obeyed a gesture such as Kim's. "Why don't you just open to the first chapter and start reading, and we'll go from there."  
  
  
"Out loud?" Seth managed to say.  
  
  
"Yes, out loud." And Kim adjusted Seth's hold on the book, pulling it higher and blocking his view of her breasts, which were at that point precisely at eye-level and a mere six inches away. "Go on."  
  
  
Though he was somewhat distracted by thoughts of whether there existed a specific medication to treat hallucinations such as this, and if there were how he would go about obtaining them without his mother or sister finding out, Seth swallowed and began to read.  
  
  
"Chapter One: Atomic Structure. Atoms are made up of several components. Collectively these components are called the elementary particles. We will be discussing the three ma-- major-- uh..."  
  
  
Seth's words stuttered to a halt at what he was pretty sure was the sensation of Kim's fingers unbuttoning his shorts. He tried to look down and confirm his suspicions, but before he caught more than a glimpse of long dark hair spread over his thighs, the book was gently but firmly pushed back into place in front of his nose. "Keep reading," Kim said.  
  
  
The words swam before Seth's unfocused eyes. "There's a diagram of an atom."  
  
  
"Good." The rasp of metal teeth coming apart on a zipper should not have filled the room, given that it really was a very small sound all things considered, yet it did nonetheless. "Are you a visual learner, Seth?"  
  
  
"I... yes? I don't know. I have homework. Kim, are you--"  
  
  
"If you're a visual learner then diagrams are important. What does this one look like?" Kim asked this question as she hooked her fingers into the pockets of Seth's pants and tugged them downwards; he had the sense, or perhaps instinct, to raise his hips as she did and thus aid her efforts.  
  
  
"What... what does it look like?"  
  
  
"Describe it." Kim was pleased to discover Seth's cock to be well-sized and extremely enthusiastic; certainly more interesting than diagrams of atomic particles, but that was the point; there are very few things on earth less arousing than a Chemistry textbook, and if Seth was busy with protons and electrons, then it was possible that Kim's ministrations could last longer than a single sweep of the tongue. Kim was nothing if not thoughtful. "Go ahead. Tell me what's in the picture."  
  
  
"Um. It's... um... it's got some bubbles, and a cloud..."  
  
  
"An electron cloud," Kim supplied, just before leaning forward and sliding the end of Seth's cock just past her lips. She was of course very careful to mind her teeth.  
  
  
It required the full capacity of Seth's notable shapeshifter reflexes not to drop the textbook on the crown of Kim's head. The sensation of warm wetness -- to say nothing of the slick tongue stroking lightly at the underside of his dick -- effectively brought his higher neurological functions to a cease, leaving him incapable of a more coherent reaction than a choked gasp and an accidental jerk of the hips, which pushed him deeper into Kim's mouth.  
  
  
To their mutual benefit, Kim had been in full expectation of his inelegant movement; she swallowed him deeper before bobbing her head lightly. That action was rewarded by a whimpering moan. Kim was, admittedly, somewhat surprised that Seth had continued to obey her order to keep hold of the textbook, until it occurred to her that he may be gripping it too tightly to let go.  
  
  
She hollowed her cheeks and sucked harder.  
  
  
Seth decided that Chemistry was his new favorite subject.  
  
  
A moment later Seth felt himself touch the back of Kim's throat; when she gave a little hum he did not have time to warn her of the inevitable result. The heat that boiled through his abdomen caused his eyes to roll back in his head, and as he came a quarter of a second later the embracing swallow nearly made him lose consciousness.  
  
  
Kim continued to suckle gently until Seth began to soften. All things considered she felt he had conducted himself quite well, and lasting a full sixty seconds was impressive for any fifteen-year-old boy under circumstances such as this, even considering the mood-killing influence of Chemistry textbooks.  
  
  
Speaking of which, by the time she pulled away, Seth had finally tossed _An Introduction to Chemistry for Biology Students: 9th Edition_ aside and was staring at her glassy-eyed. "Um," he said articulately.  
  
  
She supposed it was time to give him a moment to acknowledge the events. "You haven't done that before?" Kim said, her question thoroughly unnecessary but nonetheless polite.  
  
  
"Nuh-uh." Seth wet his lips, and then blanched as the realization that this was _not_ a fevered mirage struck him with all the force of a freight train. "Oh my God," he moaned, "Jared's gonna kill me."  
  
  
"Don't worry about that," Kim said, standing up and brushing a speck of carpet-fuzz from her knee.  
  
  
But it was too late not to worry; visions of his own dismemberment were dancing in Seth's head. Even the post-orgasmic twitches of pleasure in his nerve endings could not distract him from the unassailable fact that he had just engaged in sexual activity with his Pack-brother's girlfriend -- no, _imprint_. Kim held the most absolute and rigid bond to Jared that could exist in the realm of the paranormal, and Seth had blown his wad down her throat. His funeral would be closed-casket.  
  
  
Unperturbed by Seth's distress, Kim took a can of Sprite from the top of her dresser and popped it open with a snap. After a deep swig she set the soda aside and said, "There's nothing to be scared of, Seth, I promise. Jared knows and he's fine with it."  
  
  
And Seth returned to Blue Screen of Death. "He's... he's..."  
  
  
Kim merely smiled. "So," she said, "wanna fuck?"  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Jared's afternoon had thus far been untoward. His search for an afternoon snack had been thwarted by the discovery that the general store had run out of all but Cajun-Spiced beef jerky; the grocery in Forks only sold peppered. Annoyed but undeterred, Jared finally located _plain_ jerky -- the flavoring that nature intended -- at the third gas station he tried. Luckily Jared was not in possession of the sort of personality that embraced annoyance for long periods, and by the time he had finished half the bag and pulled into Kim's driveway he was feeling positively cheerful once more.  
  
  
The familiar sound of creaking springs welcomed him into the house. (Jared had, in fact, at one point attempted to repair or at least muffle the bed in such a way as to not advertise the movement of the mattress in quite such a public fashion, but his efforts had only changed the metallic noise's base from an E flat to a C sharp. But the story digresses yet again.)  
  
  
When he opened the door to his imprint's bedroom, the sight that greeted him was not unappealing in the slightest.  
  
  
"The periodic table of elements," Kim said, her palms flat against Seth's chest, "are presented in increasing atomic number." Her ample breasts bounced as she rode the younger boy at moderate speed; her thighs flexed with each lift and lower. "The first three are hydrogen, helium, and lithium." Slick sounds filled the air as Seth's cock slid in and out with each stroke; Jared noted that two condom wrappers sat on the side table. Kim had had the sense to make him double-bag. "Repeat those back."  
  
  
"Hydrogen," Seth panted, "helium, and..." He didn't seem to know where to put his hands; they fluttered over Kim's shoulders, against her breasts, and across her stomach in uncertain order. "And... uh..."  
  
  
"Elle..." Kim prompted.  
  
  
"Lithium."  
  
  
"Good." She sped up a little as a pointed reward, and Seth made a desperate whining noise in response. "The next three are beryllium, boron, and carbon. Hi, Jared. Did you find the beef jerky?"  
  
  
"Yep. Took forever, though. Glad I didn't miss all the fun." Jared found the half-empty can of Sprite on the dresser. He drank casually, watching as Seth sat halfway up and babbled out a frightened and thoroughly incomprehensible explanation-slash-apology, which he, Jared, waved off. "Naw, man, it's cool, don't stop on my account."  
  
  
Seth's response to that was no more understandable than his apology. Kim pushed him back down onto the bed and repeated, "Beryllium, boron, and carbon," her voice stern.  
  
  
"Beryllium," Seth said as he looked away from Jared. He had come to the conclusion that either he was delusional or these two people were, but he realized just as quickly that he didn't care. "Boron. Carbon."  
  
  
"Good. Nitrogen, oxygen, fluorine." Kim took Seth's wrist and moved his touch towards where he was pumping into her, beginning to take over the rhythm. "Put your thumb here."  
  
  
Seth awkwardly but still very eagerly rubbed Kim's clit and babbled back the scientific vocabulary as she'd directed, and Jared unbuttoned his own pants to stroke his already rock-hard erection. He loved watching Kim put on a show. Too, he felt no small degree of both smugness and arousal that his imprint was nearly as desirable to others as she was to him, but that in all the ways that mattered, she was still _his_ alone. Jared had no rival for Kim's affections, which meant that he could enjoy watching her sexual gratification without being overwhelmed by petulant jealousy, and even get himself off into the bargain.  
  
  
Jared didn't understand how everyone else had so managed to complicate their lives when really, love was a very simple thing. He gripped himself harder when Kim sped up even more, rocking expertly with Seth's inexpert thrusts.  
  
  
For her part, Kim was having a wonderful time. The flushed and breathless former virgin beneath was catching on quickly, and she found herself hoping that this adventure would not sate Seth's lustful interest in her too quickly. She would not mind a few more tutoring sessions like this one. "Neon, sodium, and magnesium," she said, "and go faster."  
  
  
"'Kay," Seth gasped, and Kim grabbed ahold of the bed frame to steady herself against his pounding. She could sense that, even with a double-layered condom's added endurance, he was reaching the end of restraint. "Neon, and-- and-- oh--" Seth arched his back, and Kim ground back hard in response, seeking to find the right edge before his stamina gave out--  
  
  
\--then a hot, well-known touch pinched and rolled her right nipple between calloused fingers. "There ya go," Jared murmured, and Kim moaned with pleasure as Seth bucked helplessly through his own orgasm, making noises she'd never heard.  
  
  
It was all very satisfying.  
  
  
By the time Seth returned to whatever plane of existence in which he was currently residing, Jared had thrown a handful of moist tissues into the waste basket and Kim had snapped the front hook of a lacy blue bra into place. "Um," Seth said, sitting up. "So. Um. Yeah?"  
  
  
"That was fun," said Kim as she handed him his textbook. "Do you think you'll be good for the test?"  
  
  
His only concern was that he might climax in his shorts while filling in the multiple choice questions. "Yeah, I think so."  
  
  
"Good. Let me know if you need more help."  
  
  
"I'll give you a ride home," said Jared. "I'm supposed to get Leah to switch shifts with me anyway." He grabbed his bag of jerky off the dresser and bit into a strip before saying, "Oh, and hey, can I borrow your copy of Grand Theft Auto?"  
  
  
That seemed more than fair. "Sure."  
  
  
And thus it was that Seth Clearwater was unceremoniously relieved of the burden of virginity, satisfied his previously assumed-to-be dangerous fantasies of his metaphorical brother's lover, and also memorized the first nine elements on the periodic table, which -- it must be said -- is a successful afternoon by any standard of measurement.  
  
  


_the end._


End file.
